


The Demon who wanted to marry the Angel

by EducationalBMC



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Emile Picani, Angel Morality | Patton Sanders, Demigod Virgil Sanders, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Demon Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff, Genderfluid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, Virgil leads the dark court, Witch Logan Sanders, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Virgil, the child of a demon and a god, fell in love with Patton, an angel.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Demon who wanted to marry the Angel

Patton took her hand, a fond smile on their lips as the two of them ran towards the beach together. The sun was low on the sky, turning the sky orange and the sea carefully blew the waves towards them. 

“One day I will buy you the biggest house, with things from far away” They promised her, and she smiled brightly, throwing her arms around their neck 

“I love you” she whispered in their ear before she laid down in the grass just over the sand, looking up at the pink clouds, wondering if her destiny was laid in the hands of the god she had been born of. 

“I’ll marry you too” they said, laying down beside her, placing their hands under their head, just like her, looking at the sky too. 

“It’s too early for that yet” she whispered, a pleased sigh on her lips as the flowers around them grew in red and pink “We both know that there is something missing” she then added, turning her head to look at them, take in the beauty that was her partner. 

“Yes, I know” they agreed, letting one hand away from under their head to take hers, and then it rested there between them, both of them content with just pointing out which clouds looked like what. 

They both knew that they soon would have to return to the village, that their parents would question where they had been, and that they would have to lie and say they had been studying. They couldn’t tell the truth, not when they were seen as two girls, instead of who they really were. No one would believe them, even if Virgil was a girl at the moment, and Patton never had been and never would be. 

They were only seventeen yet, but they knew they would have to fight for their right to be themselves for the rest of their lives. Whatever happened, they would have each other, that much they knew, and for that moment that was enough.

***

Saturday evenings were Patton’s favourite, Virgil had just gotten home and looked so adorably tired, so Patton could just drag him into a kiss and then a movie night with blankets and cuddles. He didn’t need more than that. 

“It’s been 200 years, and you still haven’t tired of me” Virgil would mumble in their lazy kiss, and Patton would smile, kiss him again before pulling back, holding onto their partners hands and whisper:

“Never” 

It was like a tradition, and something that Patton just knew would happen, and neither of them minded that it had barely changed in the last 100 years where they had shared it. The most it had changed was that they had movies now, and other new things that Virgil loved, and Patton appreciated. Like microwaves, and popcorn, and Pizza. Patton loved Pizza, and probably always would. 

The other thing that had changed was their location, that changed often, well depending on how you see often during 200 years. About every 15 years they would move to a new location, sometimes a new country, sometimes just a new city far from the other. Once or twice they had lived in the forest for a year or two. They didn’t mind, of course they didn’t. 

Virgil was like made for the forest, and Patton followed him blindly everywhere. His partner trusted Virgil, and that made Virgil warm right through his soul. Virgil trusted them too, with his own life. They had lived their whole lives together, growing up as best friends, becoming partners, coming out as genderfluid and non binary in a time when the words for it didn’t exist.

“How was court?” asked Patton, and their partner groaned, as he walked into the kitchen and watched as Patton popped the popcorn for their movie night, he jumped onto the counter. 

“The newest addition is a real pain in the ass” Virgil said, shaking his head with an exhausted sigh, leaning back against the cupboards behind him, Patton sent him a quick smile of comfort before taking out the popcorn. 

“Is that the witch’s boyfriend?” they asked, and Virgil nodded, closing his eyes, wanting to forget the man. “Roman was it?” they then continued

“It’s so confusing though, Logan is so grounded and easy to talk to and understand, he’s logical. Roman is the absolute opposite, I have never met someone who has his head up in the clouds before. He’s a demon, but he’s there acting like he’s some kind of angel or something. Saying we should be more democratic and more blah and bleh” Virgil complained, Patton smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Virgil’s cheek before they opened the cupboard beside Virgil’s head, taking down a bowl to put the popcorn in. 

“That’s what happens when you lead the court of the dark” Patton smiled, and Virgil groaned again, earning himself another quick peck from his partner. 

“Did you speak with my mother?” Virgil asked, knowing that Patton had been meaning to do so for a while. 

“She still won’t talk with me, I don’t think she likes me very much” Patton commented, making Virgil smile slightly before pressing a kiss to their forehead, pulling them into a hug. He knew that they really wanted to get her blessing, it was just something that they wanted, even if they didn’t need it. 

“It’s just how she is” Virgil spoke, combing through their hair with his fingers calmingly. 

“No, it’s because I was an angel, and you are decidedly a half demon, half god” Patton commented, frowning into Virgil’s shoulder. “I was sent to earth to stop you, not to fall in love” they then added

“And I was sent to earth to cause destruction upon that village, but instead I fell in love with an angel” Virgil replied, releasing Patton only to be able to peck their cheek.

“I’m not an angel” Patton pouted “I have no wings and no angelic powers, it doesn’t matter how many times Emile tries to teach me, I can’t call for them” Patton vents, and Virgil smiles, cupping Patton’s face 

“You will be able to, I know you will” Virgil promised “and when you do, we can finally marry” he then added and Patton smiled for a second, before it fell

“What if I never do, what if we can never marry” Patton asked

“We will” promised Virgil, an electric feeling crashing through both of them at the promise “If not, we will continue to live together, like we have done for all this time” he added leaning in slightly, but waiting for Patton to close to gap.


End file.
